Never Again
by Kanamelover01
Summary: Please read and review I will not give it away in the summary so please no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with This Ugly Yet Beautiful World. Wish I did though, if I did then I would of had it end a different way than it did.

Takeru woke up after a dream that he has been having for the past week where he seen Hikari running through a field to him yelling his name to get his attention.

"Same dream as always, man do I wish that it was real and I could see Hikari again, but this time she said something to me just before I woke up something about outside at 6:00 p.m.," Takeru said to himself.

Just then he found a note on the floor under his door.

"Huh Mari must have slid it under the door as I was sleeping, good I don't want her in my room without me knowing now that I know that she has feelings for me," Takeru cringed at the last of the statement and that is when he noticed the time, "4:00p.m. that means I 2 hours till I have to aware of what Hikari wants me to look for."

Takeru walked over to the phone and dialed Ryou number it took Ryou 3 rings for him to pick up the phone.

Ryou was drawing a face that he had seen in a dream and froze when he realized just who it was that was when he heard the phone ringing he answered it while thinking, 'God I hope that it is not Takeru calling.'

"Ninomiya residence, Ryou speaking," was all that Takeru heard on the other end of the line.

"Ryou it is Takeru," was all that Ryou heard on the other end.

'Damn that is exactly the last person that I wanted to talk to after seeing Hikari in my dream last night,' Ryou inwardly cursed his luck.

"Ryou are you there Ryou?" Takeru yelled in the phone.

"Yeah I'm here Takeru what's up?" Ryou asked his friend.

"Dude I had the same dream again tonight but every time I had it she said a different time like yesterday she said tomorrow at 6:00 and today she said today at 6:00 and she said it would be outside, what do you think that it means?" Takeru asked his bestfriend.

"Well man I don't know how about me and you go down to the forest tonight at 6:00 and wait and see what happens?" Ryou asks.

"Why the forest?" Takeru asked curiously.

"Well it is where we first met her and that might be where she is talking about if you think about it," Ryou explained to his friend.

"Dude you are exactly right that is where so do you want to head out there now?" Takeru asked his friend.

"Sure I meet you at your house ok I will be there in 30 minutes ok," Ryou said as he started to walk around his room putting on some random clothes," Ryou started as he slipped a shirt on over his head, " and don't go anywhere ok."

"Ok man see you soon," Takeru said as he hung up the phone.

After Takeru hung up the phone he closed his eyes and there was Hikari facing him as she told him, "Tell Ryou that Akari will be there to and that she really misses him and by the way I have been visiting Ryou just in case you didn't get the message about where to meet, and I miss you Takeru, and I love you."

"I will and I love you too Hikari," Takeru stated as he leaned in to kiss her and just before their lips where about to touch Takeru was woken up by Ryou yelling his name.

"TAKERU, TAKERU ARE YOU THERE," Ryou yelled through the front door.

"JUST A MINUTE," Takeru yelled as he ran around his room and threw on some clothes.

"Hey man are you ready?" Takeru asked as he walked out the door to meet his childhood friend.

"Yeah just waiting on you man you are slow," Ryou told his friend as they walked away from Takeru's house and to the place where they said that they would sit and wait it was 5:45.

"Oh and by the way Ryou Hikari told me to tell you that Akari is going to be there and that she is really wanting to see you and I know that Hikari has been coming into your dreams as well because she told me that if I wouldn't understand the message that she was trying to tell me then she would have you tell me so that way I would understand," Takeru stated as they walked to the meeting spot.

"Sorry man I was going to tell you but I kinda forgot myself, because I just couldn't quit thinking about Akari and Hikari because I missed them both and I would really like to see them again," Ryou admitted to his friend.

"Dude it is alright and by the way what time is it?" Takeru asked his friend.

"It is 5:50 and it is a 5 minute walk so we should be there in enough time," Ryou told his friend.

When they arrived at the meeting place it was 5:55 and they could feel 2 different presences above them and that made them look up and they could see 2 familiar yellow lights as they fell to Earth.

"Hikari I finally get to hold you again, and I will never let you go again," Takeru said as he watched the light fall.

_A/N: Sorry to leaving you on a cliffhanger but have to save some ideas for the next chapter. So chapter 2 is called: _Returns and promises. _Please leave good reviews thank you._


End file.
